


The bard the ghost and the horse

by tan666tan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), Fluff and Angst, Good pegasus, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Slow ass burn, Soft Eskel (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tan666tan/pseuds/tan666tan
Summary: Trying to run away from a war he didn't know he was involved in, Jaskier stumble upon someone who seems to need more help then himAka: Eskel is a ghost and honetly he's just happy to be here
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. June

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who made an other cursed fic... It's me! 
> 
> Wierd idea I had tried to make it work.
> 
> I'm not original, try and tell me something I dont know

The audacity of people always amazed Jaskier, the lack of respect. He could ponder those question for days if he had too. Never had he felt more insulted in his life, well maybe once. He was currently riding alone in Caingorn, haven been formally thrown out of the last town he was in, Jaskier was looking for a good place too make camp. 

The forest was thick and beautiful, full of noise and living things, which was a good thing, far less chance to fall face to face with a monster in a forest like those. Still Jaskier didn’t like to camp outside alone, sure once upon a time he had a Witcher for protection, now all he had was his single dagger. Even if monster there may not be, wolves where far more probable. 

Jaskier still wouldn’t take Geralt’s help if he had the choice, he was a grown man, a traveling troubadour, he should be able to take care of himself. Sure he learned how to stay away from trouble, well, dangerous trouble anyway. That was the main reason he was visiting Caingorn at the moment, getting away from one of his, less dangerous, trouble. 

It wasn’t to bad so far, he survived three years without Geralt, with an army at his back and a war on the continent. Having a Witcher for companion was far less common then you would think, a lot of people lived perfectly fine without, and so would he. 

Finally Jaskier found a perfect camping sight and the exhaustion of the day caught up to him faster then he thought. Handling rejection was one of the rarest bard qualities, and surely Jaskier didn’t have it. Hoping sleep would come to him easily, he set his bedroll down ready to forget his day. 

As many things in life, it didn’t happen as he hoped for. Not even had Jaskier the time to lay down that a weird feeling creep up to him, a feeling that had his sense in high alert. Soon enough the quiet sound of someone slowly walking around is camp sight made itself heard, Jaskier was way to tired to confront anyone who was there and decided to let it happen. But the feeling of being watch never left his side. 

Soon enough, a little too soon if you ask Jaskier, the sun and the bird slowly woke him up. His night was restless and he kept falling in and out of sleep, until he promptly passed out. He got up pretty fast to see if someone had robbed him in his sleep, his lute and bags where still present but slightly moved, like someone had tempered with them to see their inside. His horse too was happily munching on some grass next to a tree unaware of the strangeness of the situation. The sound a stick being broken alerted Jask of someone else’s presence, and he drew his dagger from his boot. 

“Who’s here? What do you want!?” he finally screamed at the forest, but no one answered him. He kept looking at the forest around him getting more and more paranoid, but no one was there. He didn’t like this, human, he could fight, monster at least didn’t toy with him before killing him, but magic forest was far from his knowledge of expertise. 

“Come one Pegasus let’s go… here I am talking at my horse what in the hell as Geralt done to me.” He muttered the end to himself. 

Packing his belonging as fast as he could on his horse, something near the fire pit caught his eyes. The sun reflecting on a small piece of metal in the dirt, curiosity got the better of him and he decided to go look at what it was before leaving. 

Was it a necklace? Jaskier couldn’t be sure, the thing was clung in dirt and impossible to determine, it was tie with a small piece of rope. The sound of and other footsteps echoed in the forest and Jaskier didn’t take time to ponder on it, he putted the thing in his bag and mounted his horse reading to leave. 

Two hours later is when he decided to take a break near a river, to drench his and his horse’s thirst. The sound of the water was relaxing and surely enough his tiredness got the better of him. His nap however didn’t last long, as the sound of a rock hitting the surface of the water woke him up pretty quickly. Jaskier jumped on his feet before waking up completely and turn around himself to see the source of the sound. No one in sight, only his horse calm as ever looking at him and the disturbed water surface waving. The strange occurrence remembering him of his finding, he fished it out of his bag to wash it in the river. 

It was, as Jask predicted, a necklace, though it wasn’t an ordinary one, it was a Witcher pendant, a wolf one. Jaskier didn’t know what to think, Geralt had told him about those pendant forge in the keep, Witcher wearing them as a medal of honor and pride. No wolf Witcher would have let it there, either someone had lost it while dying or didn’t have the time to save it in a fight. He looked at his surroundings once again, Jaskier had underestimated this forest and didn’t want to know which creature lies within the trees. He had enough, he was getting out of this forest today. He putted the necklace on and mounted his horse as fast as he could. Not ready to face the tragic end this Witcher probably lived. 

Three hours later Jaskier found himself full of relief and joy to finally be surrounded by field, small tree gathering and not thick and mysterious forest. As beautiful as it was he didn’t had it in him to stay there. 

Looking for an other body of water Jaskier stopped his horse near a pond in a small clearing, perfect to set up his camp. One of the upside of his recent departure was that now he had the time to fully appreciate the country he visited, as contrary of Geralt company, when they had to move all the time and never rest. 

The sun high in the sky and the hours of riding made Jaskier fully award of his smell, the pond water seemed cleared and he couldn’t wait for the feeling of the cold water to cool him down. Not waiting an other second he took off his doublet and blouse. 

“Please don’t be scared" a deep and gravelly voice quietly said behind freezing him in place. He didn’t understand how someone could’ve come up to him without being heard, or seen for that matter. He slowly turned around keeping his blouse at his chest covering himself up ready to face who ever was there, but he was face with no one. He turned a little bit trying to see but no one was there. 

“I’m here" The voice said once again from behind him. 

“For fuck sake!” he screamed turning around so fast he nearly fell. 

A tall nearly translucent man stand before him. Thick and strong shoulder accompanied with a sheepish look. 

“I’m sorry, my.. eumm.. my name is Eskel, you have my necklace”.


	2. June, Nimnar river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of answering the Witcher brought his hand close to Jask palm up and open as if for him to take it. Jaskier curiously looked at him before bringing his own hand up slowly, but as they where about to touch Jaskier hand passed through him as if he was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen i base my map on the one I find on Google I really try to make is a accurate as I can, if I make a mistake please do tell me I'll correct it.

“I’m sorry, my.. eumm.. my name is Eskel, you have my necklace”.

Jaskier stared in shock at the man before him, dropping his blouse. He was tall, that was an understatement, the man was built like a tree, strong and firm everywhere. His eyes though gave him a kind look, they where soft and his sheepish small made it seems like he was the less threatening thing in the world. The man dropped his gaze hiding the giant scar on his left cheek by turning his head slightly, the scar was in the shape of a claw, the kind of scar you could only see on a Witcher. One that would have fought a beast as strong and survived. Realizing he was staring and making a fool of himself Jask tried to say something but only weird sound came out of his mouth. 

“Oh gosh, are you mute?” the man worried. 

“No.. no I can speak just fine.” Jaskier softly answer. “not everyday you meet such an attractive person in the middle of nowhere” He laughed nervously trying to get a hold of his charisma back. The look he received made it clear his flirt didn’t land, a hurt and somewhat closed off expression, it lasted for only a second. “I’m sorry you took me by surprise I didn’t know this necklace was yours” Jaskier gracefully took it off before handing it to the man. “here" 

“I.. I can’t take it” The strange Witcher finally said.

“why? “if that wasn’t the weirdest conversation Jaskier ever had, he didn’t know what was. 

Instead of answering the Witcher brought his hand close to Jask palm up and open as if for him to take it. Jaskier curiously looked at him before bringing his own hand up slowly, but as they where about to touch Jaskier hand passed through him as if he was nothing. He stopped moving all together, even breathing slowed down, shocked at what had just happen. He tried again more forcefully to grad at the other man’s wrist but ended up falling face first right through his form. 

Jaskier got up dusting himself, what the fuck is happening he thought, he couldn’t stop looking at the man who’s figure was glowing lightly, giving him so kind of ethereal auras. He sat down on a big rock near by dumbstruck by the even that just occurred. The Witcher was giving him self depreciating smiles sitting himself down in front of him. 

“that is strange” was the only thing Jaskier found to say. 

“I don’t know how or why but I believe I am probably cursed, I was stuck in that forest for gods know how long, but then I was here” the deep voice of the Witcher resonated again. 

“the footstep.. those where you?” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to scare you, I know I don’t look very.. friendly” the Witcher tried to explain. 

“I’ll be honest with you Eskel, it was Eskel right? You’re the friendliest Witcher I’ve met" 

That at least made him laugh, it was a small thing, Jaskier had presume the man would laugh like he looked, big and imposing, but he gave only a small chuckle. And Jask couldn’t stop himself from thinking he looked kind of adorable. 

“I apologize for my manner but what would be your name?” Eskel asked. 

“I’m Jaskier the bard please to meet you" he answered with a small bow. Something funny then happened to the Witcher's face.

“You’re Geralt's friend!” from all he expected to hear, that was far from it. Sure he’d been called Geralt's bard, even Geralt’s barker, but never his friend, and never he thought the person who would call him that would be his brother himself. 

“if by that you mean, the annoying bard that use to keep him company or the shit shoveler stuck on his shoe then yes that’s me" Jaskier coldly respond. He quickly took a breath. “my apologies, me and your brother didn’t part in good favors.. we traveled together for 20 years and he curse me away for a pair of breast in leather” 

“that.. sadly does sound like my brother..” 

“yes well.. enough about that, you said curse right? I know a powerful witch in Temeria that could help you, our only problem might be the army.." Jaskier wondered. 

“the army?” Eskel asked confused. 

“Nilfgaard” the bard answer as if it was obvious. 

“what is Nilfgaard doing in Temeria?” 

“.. Eskel what years do you think it is?” Jaskier slowly asked. 

“1265 why? What year is this?” 

“We are in 1268” 

They had a lot to talk that night, Jaskier had explain everything, the child of surprise, his fall out with Geralt, the army that was after him as much as it was after Eskel’s brother. Eskel didn’t trust himself to talk very much, coming to terms with the fact that he had been stuck here for three years, that sad realisation made it all the more clearer that no one was really looking for him. He couldn’t blame his brothers, stuck in a problem way bigger then himself, still the thought made itself home into Eskel’s heart. A reminder of his lonely life, he didn’t how long he would’ve been stuck there if it wasn’t for the colorful bard, and he knew he would stay forever grateful. 

Eskel had asked the bard to wear his necklace, convincing himself it was to assure it’s safety and not because he couldn’t get the image the man’s bare chest wearing only his necklace out of his head. The man was beautiful, tall lean and graceful, he had the bluest eyes Eskel had ever seen accompanied with an easy smile. And Eskel was a weak man to a pretty face, always was. It had surprised him at first when the man had heard him, many where the one that came into the forest to pass right through without seeing him at all, he thought the medallion was probably the reason. 

\---

When Jaskier woke up he was alone, he remembered falling asleep to the gravelly voice of Eskel talking about the last contract he had, Jask must’ve been more exhausted then he first estimated. The first thought he had was that all of this was a wild dream, but the necklace burning cold on his skin told him otherwise. 

“Eskel?” he shyly said. But nothing answered him, only the sound of the birds and the plain was in sight. 

He drowned the fire and took a swim in the small lac, finally cleaning the grim off of his back. After cleaning up and eating he decided to dismount camp, thinking of the best route towards Temeria. 

“Jaskier" And even if he half waited for Eskel to surprise him again, he stilled jump at the sudden voice, dropping everything he had in his hands. 

“shit!... Eskel, dear heart.. you have to stop doing that.” He said after a second to take his breath. He turned to see the man standing behind him, a small smile at his lips. 

“You are easily startle for a bard traveling alone” he remarked. 

“Well I’m not alone now am I?” he said taking back his stuff. “where were you?” 

Eskel looked at the ground frowning before giving Jaskier a shrug. 

“I don’t really know, here? Nowhere? It was dark.. “ Jaskier pondered a bit at that before letting it go. 

“well we have a long road toward Temeria we should go" 

They set their sight on finding the river of Nimnar and following it to the foot of the mountain separating Kaedwen to Redania. Not waiting to step into any cities or attract unwanted attention. The walk was calm, Pegasus as always walked alone unbothered by Jaskier frivolous discussion with, to everyone else eyes, no one. The Witcher was strangely amiable to Jask’s unstoppable banter, which didn’t help at all. Having traveled alone for nearly four years, the bard found it hard not to strike a discussion on everything and anything. 

“Why did you took it?” Eskel finally let his curiosity get the better of him.

“took what?” 

“The medallion” 

“Ah well, I wanted to try and find a way to bring it to Geralt" Jaskier explained. 

“Why, I thought you hated him?”

“as much as you can hate someone you thought was your best friend for 20 years, I still wouldn’t wish for him not to know the fate of his brother. I don’t think I would wish that on anyone.. well no, maybe one person” Jaskier muttered the end to himself before turning to look at the Witcher. 

“Strangely righteous, to go out of your way to find someone who did you arm" Eskel wisely remarked. 

“Righteous or extremely stupid, whichever really" Eskel answered him with an other chuckle. 

He didn’t know if it was fate finally working his way or if he did something to grant the favor of destiny, Eskel really didn’t know what he did to be found by Jaskier but he was grateful. The man was kind and talkative, never had he frowned at him or show any kind of repulsion. Clearly Jaskier had traveled with Witcher before, but his friendliness towards him was not something Eskel had thought he deserved, not knowing the man in the first place.

“The river is bigger then I anticipated” Jaskier finally broke the silent, standing in front of the angry raging courant. It must have been thirty five foot large, and the courant was way to strong for a man and a horse to go through. “there must be a bridge or a passage way near by no?” 

“probably closer to Kaedwen, for the merchant to pass" 

The sun way gaining on them and to soon it would be dark, Eskel didn’t want to risk Jaskier’s safety by traveling in the night. 

“you should make camp in the forest, the water attracted all sorts of creatures and it will be dark soon" 

“ill listen to you on that" Jaskier said taking a hold of his mare halter to direct him into the thick forest. 

Finding a good spot was harder then it seemed, the ground was imperfect and the tree to close to one an other. Eskel was the one to find a clearing big enough for the horse, the fire and Jaskier. The man still had some food, Eskel couldn’t remember when was the last time he ate anything, but he knew even if he tried he wouldn’t be able to eat. 

When the night was fully there, Jaskier had settle himself on his bedroll strumming away on his lute vague melody, even if his attention was elsewhere. Eskel was looking into the forest, making himself known of every sound and movement, his profile turn to Jask. The man had been less shy during the day, probably not aware, but every time he caught himself staring Eskel made sure to hide his scar. Jaskier didn’t understand why, his face was handsome, strong bone structure, luxurious dark hair. He had a pronounced jaw and a neck covered in small scar, truly, handsome was not giving him credit. Jaskier’s gaze to the other man eyes and realized he had been caught again, he cough to hide the blush creeping on his face turning away slightly. 

“we’ll probably have to go through Flotsam” he said trying to hide the tension. 

“yes, there will be a passage way into the river” Eskel answered. “tell me Jaskier, you don’t play a lot for a bard" he added trying not to end the discussion so soon. 

“I don’t want to be a nuisance I guess, I know you Witcher have delicate hears" Eskel knew from the look on his face there was a story he didn’t know about, probably one involving his brother. 

“That doesn’t meant we don’t appreciate good music” he tried to assure, his effort where directly rewarded with a dashing smile. 

“would you like me to play?” Jaskier eagerly asked. 

“if you don’t mind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize slowly that I really want this to be a slow ass burn, even though its hard to controle myself. 
> 
> Please do tell me what you think about it, it make my day 🥰🥰


	3. June Flotsam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier didn’t stay long after that, finishing his ale in silence. Trying to remember everything Geralt had ever told him about werewolf. He knew from the moment he heard the story that his mind was set. That didn’t mean it was a smart idea either, but Jaskier wasn’t known for his smart idea.

“Excuse me?” Jaskier stopped walking.

“Don’t look at me like that songbird, you know I’m right" Eskel rolled his eyes affectionately at the other man. 

“in which crazy world do you live in ?” Jaskier retort affronted.

“in one where laments shouldn’t be called literature.” 

“laments? Laments! It’s called poetry!” 

The deep belly laughs he got in return only fueled his indignation. They had been arguing over it for more than an hour, scaring any other living being in the forest. A week and a half of travel filed with conversation had made them well acquainted with one another. Jaskier found the Witcher like a breath of fresh air over his lonely path. He was funny and kind, outspoken for someone who used to travel alone. Jask didn’t know when he had started to see him more as a friend than an acquaintance, the thought was scary enough, but his anxiety calmed at every songbird and bardling. 

“and what is poetry if not filed with laments,” Eskel added. 

“of course, there’s laments poetry is supposed to be tragic.” 

“Tragic, that it is," Eskel laughed. 

Jaskier scoffed at him, deciding on giving him the cold shoulders over another argument. He had learned a lot about the Witcher; first of all, the man quite liked to read romance, adventure, tragedy, but had an aversion for Poetry. He also learned the man use to knit, and that little piece of information couldn’t leave Jaskier’s brain; the image of the tall Witcher hunch over knitting a scarf or whatnot was far more enticing than it should be. In return, Jaskier had told him about his childhood and title, the one he left in Lettenhove with his strict and unforgiving parents.

“The city must be Thirty-minute away,” Eskel broke the silence. 

“Finally company of good taste," Jaskier replied with a smile, making the Witcher laugh again.

They entered the city unnoticed; Jaskier was wearing a big cloak covering his face; Eskel's theory turned out to be right as no one even glanced toward him. The city was calm, calmer than usual, no children running in the street, no market taking place in the middle of the way and not even a crowd of people. Doors were closed, and no light in the stores was visible. Jaskier looked at the sight in front of him, no one giving them attention, he realized, due to their fast walking towards their houses, doors slamming and lock being put in place. 

When they finally reach an inn, few people were in the tavern bellow, a small crowd of six around a table were talking intensely, and all eyes fell on him as he entered 

“Is everything alright, good gentleman?” Jaskier said, feeling the awkward situation downing on him. 

“you looking for a room, sir?” the man holding a pitch of ale finally said. 

“Yes, indeed I am. Would you have one available?”

“Follow me." 

“Something is going on Jask," Eskel told him, looking at the man who resumes their conversation. 

The owner gave him a key without another word and went back to the table. The inn was deserted; no other room seemed taken, even the city seemed vacant. He could see from the window the houses were dark, and now that the sun had come down, no one was in the street, which was out of the ordinary for the middle of June. There were usually banquets and feasts held to celebrate the summer nearly all the time.  
He dropped his things before sharing a look with Eskel, the worry was evident on his face, and Jaskier could feel it too. He found himself playing with the medallion on his neck, trying to understand in which situation they just stepped in, while the Witcher kept frowning at him.

“I’ll go see what all of this is about,” He finally muttered.

“Maybe you shouldn’t," Eskel responded, unsure.

But Jaskier ignored it; he walked down the stairs feeling the eyes of the Witcher following him as he ordered an ale before approaching the table. 

“would one of you mind informing me what is going on in this town?” he asked calmly, masking his unease. 

“a werewolf master bard," one of them answered. Now that he was up close, Jaskier could see the tired and exhausted look on those man faces. “it took Fernan’s daughter, the blacksmith.” 

“oh..” Jaskier said, sitting down. 

“in the middle of the day too, she was close to the forest.. too close, now people are scared to go out. She was only nine. " another one chimed in darkly.

“Shit," Jaskier heard Eskel say behind him, approaching the table as well.

“When did it happen," Jaskier asked again. 

“only this morning.” 

“Well, then she’s still alive! “ he said while getting up. 

“no one will go there, master bard; since the war has started, there are few Witcher walking the path, fewer around here, last time one came by it was six years ago,” the landlord added gruffly. 

Jaskier didn’t stay long after that, finishing his ale in silence. Trying to remember everything Geralt had ever told him about werewolf. He knew from the moment he heard the story that his mind was set. That didn’t mean it was a smart idea either, but Jaskier wasn’t known for his smart idea. 

He nodded goodbye to the small gathering before heading to his room. 

“This is terrible" Eskel muttered behind him. 

“Can’t blame them for being scared,” Jaskier answered, putting on his cloak. 

“Yeah, werewolves are a b- wait, what are you doing?” Eskel asked, looking at the small sword Jaskier was attaching to his waist. 

“I’m going to find her.” 

“what? No, you’re not," Eskel answered calmly before seeing the determined look on the bard. “ Are you out of your mind?!” 

“She’s probably still alive, and if he took her in brought daylight, it means he’s going to keep her for a while. I’m not stupid. I know he’s probably still hunting, werewolf are creature of habits, or so I heard.” 

Eskel tried without thinking to grad at the man’s shoulder, to stop him from moving any further. His hand passed right through without budging, and Jask turned to give him an unimpressed look. 

“Jaskier!” he growled at him. 

Jaskier ignored him again in favour of heading downstairs. He ran down and nodded at the man again, muttering something about not entering his room, then promptly left, leaving the six others in shock. 

“Jask! Listen to me. This is crazy" Eskel tried to talk some sense into him. 

“silver kill werewolf, this is a silver sword," he said, still walking. “well, more a big dagger" he glanced at his sword. 

“do you really want to die like that!” 

"Of course not! But.. It’s because of me- I can’t do nothing either.. Eskel, she’s nine," Jaskier finally said, turning around in the middle of the street. 

“I won’t watch you kill yourself," Eskel grunted. 

“fine," and with that, he turned around and started walking faster. 

Eskel stayed still, looking at him go. He knew the bard was strong; he had seen much display of it during their travel. The colourful outfit masked those big shoulders and powerful legs, but how strong Jaskier may be, he wasn’t strong enough to face a werewolf, not alone, that was for sure. He groaned loudly, bringing a hand to his face, realizing the bard was not coming back anytime soon. 

“This is a stupid idea," he said, finally reaching him. 

“Still, you’re following me," Jaskier answered, relieved.

“I’m forced to. You have my medallion,” Eskel interject, knowing full well he would have followed him anyway.

“potato potato,” Jaskier muttered as they reach the woods. “You have to help me; I don’t have your ears nor your nose Witcher, so if we want to make it alive, you have to stop whining." 

“If it’s really a werewolf, you’ll have to find a cave and pray Melitele it’s not in it.” 

Jask tried his best to make as little noise as he could interring the cave; even if Eskel had told he couldn’t hear anyone, better safe than sorry. He got scared earlier that the kind Witcher would let him go alone. For the first time, Eskel seemed actually angry with his decision, and Jaskier didn’t know what he would’ve done without him. 

The smell was foul and so strong Jask thought he could taste it. He could barely see inside and waited on Eskel to tell him what to do. His sword had been in his hand the moment they cross the forest as he had told him, and Jaskier was reluctant to use it. 

“she’s alive, on your right, take her and go you hear me, Jask,” Eskel whispered at him. 

Jaskier looked around for some minute before finding the small child knock out on the ground. He tried to take her delicately, but she kept slipping out of his grip due to the blood on her arms. 

“Jaskier, move!” He heard Eskel screamed at him from behind.

He barely had time to throw himself at the ground when he felt something big brushes his arm. The growl it screamed made itself heard in his bones, Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat, it felt like it might explode in his chest. The creature relaunched at him; he held his sword in front of him quickly but not quickly enough and felt the claw of the monster tearing the skin of his shoulder. He grunted at the pain feeling his heartbeat strong and insistent in his wound, he tried to strike, but he could barely see anything. The pain and the dark made it harder for him to concentrate. 

“JASKIER!” it was the last thing he heard before he fell; the beast throwing him on the ground.

Jask could feel his warm and disgusting breath on his face, waiting for the last blow, but it never came. The weight of the creature over him, pinning him down, made it hard for him to move and he felt the sword he still had in his hand encrusted in its chest. The monster made one last gurgling sound before falling dead weight on Jaskier.

It took some time for Jaskier to muster the force of throwing the beast off of him, he had trouble hearing and breathing, but he knew Eskel was talking to him. He turned trying to look at him but Eskel was already crouched down next to him. 

“Jask? Jaskier, look at me" he heard his voice from afar. Jaskier took some time to ground himself before trying to get up. “Take a second, Jask” he finally focuses his attention on the Witcher, blinking slowly.

“..skel.” he slurred. The Witcher laugh, half from relief and from the incredibility of what happened. 

“You are one crazy bard, you know that? That as to be the luckiest fight I’ve ever witness!” 

“Humhumm," Jaskier said, finally getting up. “ah fuck" he said, gripping his head. 

Jaskier took his sword back, not ready to part with one of the only gift Geralt had ever given him and took the little girl with him. 

Eskel stayed close, closer than usual, eyes fixed on the bard marking every injury he had in his head. 

They walked back to the village slowly. The little girl had woken up and was now gripping at Jaskier’s neck like her life depended on it. The tavern’s crowd was way more prominent than before. He could hear people scream from the outside. He kept talking to the child muttering at her that everything was alright and the monster was dead, trying to convince himself a little too. 

When he opened the door, everyone stopped moving; not a sound was heard, and all eyes were on him, shocked and frozen. Their eyes kept going from him to the little girl still in his arm, shaking. 

“I need a healer" Jask broke the silence, exhausted. That seemed to put everyone into motion. The little girl was taking from his arm, and two strong men dragged him to his room. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Eskel worried gaze on him. 

Eskel didn’t know what to do, didn’t know if there was something he could actually. Looking at the form of Jaskier laying on his back, he decided the best would be to watch over him. Jaskier had guts, that was for sure, walking in a werewolf’s cave without flinching was something, but using his body to protect someone else’s was something else. He knew the reason for Jaskier’s action where probably because of him and his brother; travelling with Witcher must’ve altered his sense or something. Once again, he tried to touch the man out of reflex, which failed. He decided to put his other hand under jaskier's and hold that instead. He felt stupid doing so but realized no one was there to judge him, so he kept it there. 

He spent four days watching the healer walk in and out of the room, taking care of the bandages and making sure he was okay, which at least eased his worry a little. He pondered a lot on what Jaskier had told him, the man felt responsible for the faith of the little girl, and Eskel couldn’t find the reason why.

When he woke up to the burning light of the sun behind his eyelids, Jaskier felt as his throat was dryer than a desert. He coughed a little before trying to stand up; a sharp pain in his shoulder made him remember the exact reason he was lying down. 

“I think they want to build you a statue," a voice said from the other side of the room. 

“I think I deserve I statue," he answered feeling like he spent days eating gravel. “How long was I out?” he said, turning toward Eskel. 

“four days," Eskel answered. “Listen, I won’t try and tell you what you did was smart or that luck had nothing to do with you getting out of there alive, but nonetheless, it was brave, stupid, but brave.” 

Jaskier gave him a small smile, not use to words of praise being thrown his way. He felt worst then he was, he knew by the stain of blood on his bandages that he would survive. Eskel smiled at him in return, and Jaskier was exalted to see he wasn’t hiding his scars, not even a little. His smile was crooked, turning into a snarl, but it was beautiful. His emotion changed suddenly, and he approached the bed. 

“why was it your fault?” Eskel asked, confused.

“What?” 

“You said it was because of you that this little girl got taken.” He tried again, and Jaskier's face fell. 

“The banquet,” he muttered. “I brought Geralt there. It’s my fault if he claimed the law of surprise, and-“ he sighs. 

“you claimed it for him?” Eskel asked incredulously. 

“No-“ 

“and I know for a fact you couldn’t have forced his hand.” Eskel interrupted him, “explained to me how is that your fault.” 

“Well, I brought him there, didn’t I,” Jaskier irritatedly answered. 

“yes, and Geralt is a grown man making his own decisions; he doesn’t need your help to start a war.” Eskel snickered, But Jaskier wasn’t having it. 

“Well, that’s not what he told me! I’m me shit shoveler that made all this mess” Eskel's expression darkens. 

“well, he’s an idiot,” he grunted. “you're telling me you went inside a werewolf cave because my brother told you; you started the war he did?” 

Jaskier didn’t answer right away, shame colouring his face, and his eyes were cast on the bed. He brought a hand to his face slowly before taking a breath. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry, it was stupid to put you in danger for my ego,” he finally mumbled. 

“I don't- I’m not mad at you for that,” Eskel said softly, trying to get his emotion in check. “I just don’t want to see you get torn in half by a werewolf because of the poisonous words of this idiot.” 

Jaskier gave him a small smile muttering something along the line of “never again” while holding onto his shoulder.  
The feeling inside Eskel chest didn’t stop then, he knew Geralt parted ways abruptly with Jaskier, but the haunted look on the bard's face made it clear there was a lot he didn’t know about. He finally asked, “what else as he told you? My brother.” 

“Ah… Well, it’s a very long story.” 

“Tell me,” Eskel insisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me inventing creature lore like it's my job

**Author's Note:**

> If yall have a better summary then mine let me know 😂
> 
> Hope this will be as fun to read as it is for me to write it, tell me what you think.


End file.
